leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marian
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Marian |jname=モモアン |tmname=Momoan |image=Marian.png |size=260px |caption=Marian |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Blue |hair=Tawny |region=Sinnoh |anime=yes |epnum=DP001 |epname=Following A Maiden's Voyage! |enva=Hilary Thomas |java=Tomoko Kawakami (DP011-DP095) Satsuki Yukino (DP106-present) |}} Marian (Japanese: モモアン Momoan) is a recurring character who appeared in the Pokémon anime. She is the master of ceremonies of Sinnoh Pokémon Contests. History Marian's voice was first heard in Following A Maiden's Voyage!, but her physical debut was in Mounting a Coordinator Assault! during the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. Since then, she has appeared in several . In Wild in the Streets!, Marian appeared on television to announce that a Pokémon Contest would be held in Floaroma Town. She was seen urging s to visit the location to take part in the event, saying she would be there along with Mr. Contesta and Mr. Sukizo. Marian appeared on a video in the official Pokémon Contest website in A Stand-Up Sit-Down!. Zoey used her laptop to show the video, in which Marian explained that the first stage of the Contest is a Double Performance, and the second stage consists of two-on-two Contest Battles. Marian also commented on a performance delivered by Top Coordinator , detailing how two can work together during the first stage. In Throwing the Track Switch, Marian was seen reporting that had obtained his second Ribbon after winning the Contest with his . She also interviewed Mr. Contesta, asking him about the current circuit. She later announced that her next broadcast would be from Solaceon Town, the site of the next Pokémon Contest. In Our Cup Runneth Over!, Marian was shown interviewing Contest Master Wallace as he prepared to host the Wallace Cup. In Pruning a Passel of Pals!, Marian encountered Jessie, who was disguised as the reporter Jessadia, in the corridors of the Lake Valor Contest Hall. She complimented her on her reports and revealed that she had heard of Jessadia's work at the Kanto Grand Festival. She also thanked her for helping with the coverage of the Wallace Cup. In A Breed Stampede!, Marian appeared on television to wrap up two of the most recent Pokémon Contests. She announced that the Contest had ended in a victory for Kenny, who earned his third Ribbon. She also reported that Nando had obtained the Ribbon, bringing his total to four. She concluded her program by saying that a Pokémon Contest was scheduled to be held in Chocovine Town. Marian's next appearance was in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where she announced the location of the next Pokémon Contest, Daybreak Town. She also revealed that the Daybreak Contest would be a Double Performance event, the first in quite a while. In Fighting Ire with Fire!, Marian appeared on television with the latest news regarding the Grand Festival straight from the . She started her report by officially announcing the Lakeside Resort on the shores of Lake Valor as the location of the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She then revealed that there were seven more Pokémon Contests taking place in the Sinnoh region before the Grand Festival. She also invited Pokémon Coordinators who had not yet collected the five Ribbons required to enter the Grand Festival to take part in the remaining Pokémon Contest events. Character Marian is a very energetic person who seems to enjoy her work. As a Pokémon Contest announcer, she is responsible for explaining the proceedings to the audience and introducing the competing s on stage. She also comments on the performances and battles. At the start of a Pokémon Contest, she shows the Ribbon the winning Coordinator will receive and introduces the panel of judges. Besides her work as an announcer, Marian has a television show where she reveals the of the next events in the Pokémon Contest calendar. She also summarizes past competitions and interviews famous people in the Pokémon Contest world, such as Raoul Contesta and Wallace. In addition, Marian records videos for the official Pokémon Contest website. Marian's relation to Vivian and Lilian is unknown. She looks identical to the two except she does not have a mole. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=川上とも子 Tomoko Kawakami (DP001-DP095) 雪野五月 Satsuki Yukino (DP106-present) |en=Hilary Thomas |fi=Jenni Sivonen (DP001-DP123, DP161-present) Elise Langenoja (DP146-DP155) |ko=문남숙 Mun Nam-Suk |nl=Beatrijs Sluyter |es_eu=Inés Blázquez |es_la=Liliana Barba (DP011-DP095, DP161-present) Rommy Mendoza (DP106-DP155) |pl=Katarzyna Łaska |pt_br=Gilmara Sanches |pt_eu=Rita Fernandes (DP001-DP049) Zélia Santos (DP055-present)}} Trivia * During the ending credits of The Rise of Darkrai, Marian can be seen hosting the Alamos Town Pokémon Contest. However, she has a mole on the left side of her face, making her look like Vivian. * In the n dub, Marian had the same voice actress as Vivian and Lilian during the twelfth season. * In the dub, Marian has the same voice actress as Lilian. * Excluding Jessie (briefly disguised as Jessadia), Marian is the only Contest announcer whose name was changed from the Japanese version. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Anime characters Category:Announcers de:Marian es:Marian fr:Marianne it:Marian ja:モモアン zh:百安